His Little Phooka
by Pricat
Summary: Bunnymund finds that one of his kind have been living in New Zealand but takes her in and decides to raise her as his own
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This idea came to me yesterday after getting my new glasses, as I saw an image of Bunnymund in the forest of New Zealand where he finds a Phooka kid named Laurent but adopts her.**

**i know I've been writing ROTG stuff and a lot of it but I can't wait for the movie and get to see it next Saturday.**

* * *

It was a cold December night in the Outback as a certain warrior Phooka was stargazing since he'd done it every night since he came to this planet but had hope that some of his kin were out there in Earth somewhere and hadn't told the other Guardians because they wouldn't understand.

He was glad that he had an night off from Guardian duties but he was hoping that they would understand but he sighed closing his eyes and blocking out the memories.

He was feeling better as the sadness passed but was sleeping out here tonight since the night calmed him down when he couldn't sleep sighing fighting sleep.

His eyes were getting heavy but crying from within the forest making the warrior Phooka go within but his eyes widened seeing a young Phooka female around the same age as a ten year old child.

He had thought that his kin had been destroyed by Pitch picking her up as she relaxed in his touch, making Bunnymund smile knowing the little Phooka had no family getting an idea.

His eyes then closed in sleep unaware that Sandy had put his dreamsand on him to help him sleep.

He was fighting sleep and about to fall asleep hearing crying from within the forest making the warrior Phooka curious entering but found a young Phooka picking her up because he thought his kin were destroyed by Pitch getting an idea after picking her up, seeing her relax in his touch.

_This kid needs me since she's a fellow Phooka and we gotta stick together, since we need to stick together._

_The others will understand once I tell them after they find out but I should take her to my warren where she's safe._

He then picked her up moving through the forest on his way to his warren, entering through a tunnel to the warren as his warrior eggs curious about the young Phooka.

"I found her in the forest but she's staying here." he told them placing the female Phooka in a bed.

He hoped that she was okay hearing her whimper in sleep but he placed dreamsand on her seeing her relax.

* * *

The next morning as the sunlight passed through the warren windows, the young Phooka's eyes fluttered open curious wandering around seeing warrior eggs but she was in awe, as she heard footsteps hiding as Bunnymund entered smelling the young Phooka, but was coaxing her out.

"It's okay kiddo since we're both Phookas and you seem alone so me and my friends can help you.

My name's Bunnymund and a Guardian of Childhood but what about you since you're mysterious, but let's get breakfast." he told her making her smile.

"I'm Laurent, Bunnymund." she said softly making him smile but would protect her no matter what.


	2. Making A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating but I just pre ordered ROTG on DVD meaning I'll get it when I come back from writing class but I heard there was orginally sweetTooth in the movie but they cut it out.**

**Anyhoo in this chapter, Tooth finds out about Laurent and wants to help Bunnymund with her.**

**Oh yeah there's gonna be sweet Tooth in this.**

* * *

Tooth wondered why Bunnymund hadn't been at any of the meetings but unaware he'd found a Phooka kid and was raising it.

She flew to his warren in New Zealand but heard laughter which made her curious remembering he'd only did that with Sophie and was entering seeing a young Phooka running around chasing warrior eggs.

She laughed at her mischief but saw Bunnymund there but wondered what she was doing here and lucky Jack wasn't here but she saw Laurent peeking out, curious.

"Hey sweetie, I'm Tooth.

You're so cute!" the fairy said as the female Phooka was shy hiding behind Bunnymund which was adorable.

"It's okay mate, as Tooth's a Guardian." he said.

He was planning to show her to Sophie later since he visited the girl at night the way Jack hung out with Jamie.

Tooth chuckled knowing Sophie would love Laurent as Bunnymund nodded.

He needed to work as Easter was coming early this year and the kids were looking forward to finding Easter baskets and eggs and couldn't let them down.

He went inside but Laurent was curious seeing Baby Tooth chasing after her in a game of Tag, which Tooth thougght was cute but left for a while.

* * *

That night, Sophie was excited getting out of bed seeing Bunnymund as she'd stayed up late just so she could see him but he laughed softly seeing the four year old hug him but Laurent was curious seeing the young human girl since she had never met a human before, making Bunnymund smirk.

"This is Laurent, and found her in the forest near where I live.

I see Jack's been with Jamie despite it being Spring." he told her as she was on his lap and Laurent was on his back.

"Yep as he stays up late waiting for Jack to come and hang out but our Mom gets mad." she said making Bunnymund laugh softly.

He saw the young girl yawn knowing she probably had school in the morning, carrying her to her bed and tucking her in smiling.

"I like your friend, as she's fun for a human." Laurent said watching Sophie sleep.

Bunnymund nodded as they left unaware that a Fearling was watching them going to tell Pitch.


End file.
